Nystec XXV's War for Crystaldeep
The Kelosian Galactic Space is no longer safe. Nystec XXV of Triforite has waged war on the Empire of Vendi in an attempt to claim all its territories for border expansion. vs UNATA |Commanders = Nystec XXV vs Grande Admiral Dytes }} War Battle for North Astion The battle for North Astion lasted for 6 Triforite Years, commencing with the conquest of North Astion by Triforite. On the 60,000th Triforite Year, Triforite launched an invasion onto North Astion. It began with an intrusion of galactic borders, to allow the Triforite Cruisers to launch TRF 8 Missiles onto precise locations from the space. For 1 whole year, North Astion was blasted by TRF 8 Missiles from the space, without any support from the mainland. Droids were then employed to neutralise all units on the continent, with the landings of the 4th, 5th, 67th and 92th Droid Guards onto the western coasts of North Astion. The 4th Droid Guard was defeated and routed the moment they entered the colonial parts of North Astion, but this movement allowed the cruisers from space to launch attacks to weaken the defending armies. The advancement of the 67th Droid Guards forced the defenders back all the way to the final sronghold, the highest peaks of North Astion, the Astinies Mountains. The Astinies Mountains protected the defenders for just a short time. Within the next year, the cruisers began besieging the continent again. This time, Electro-deret AS2 Laser Artillery were set up over the mountain, and the newly dispatched 45th and 49th Battle Droid Armies advanced into the hill. The defenders were cut down one by one, and finally the battle for North Astion was over. North Astion had been lost to the newly established Kingdom of Triforite. Coastal Defense It was hard to gain entry from the coasts of North Astion into South Astion. The Magnetrestic Bridge linking the 2 continents had been destroyed and the main veteran army of the Empire of Vendi lay waiting across the narrow straits. The cruisers were instructed not to fire, due to South Astion's infrastructure and its importance of remaining safe from bombardments. On the other hand, the renowned short-ranged Sentry Guns of the Empire of Vendi were firing steadily across the battlefront, forcing the Droid Armies of Triforite about 0.005 SDU back. A hasty landing of the 109th, 110th, 111th, 112th and 113th Droid Guards spelt a devastating campaign, with the loss of those armies compared to the defenders of the Empire. Breakthrough By the 60,079 Triforite Year, things had not changed. The Empire of Vendi had strengthened its armies, and the second campaign was launched. The 32nd Armoured Guard Corps landed on the same beaches as the last, space launch cells were sent down from the cruisers, and 11 Droid Armies landed on the southernmost tip of South Astion. While the 32nd Armoured Guard Corps was caught up in the middle of fighting, the armies in the mainland regrouped and prepared to attack the nearby colonies. The next day, another 34 Droid Armies landed on the opposing straits to support the 32nd Armoured Guard Corps and penetrated through the Coastal Defenses. The main Droid Armies were landing soon, but the Empire of Vendi still had plenty of hell for the invaders. The Droid Armies in the south were repelled and destroyed, spelling another devastating campaign in the South. The Droid Armies had gained more land, but had lost much more Droids. Battle of Strataphorte Strataphorte was a strategic fortress that lay in the way of the Triforite Armies, and now the 2 armies meet up on the vast grasslands in front of the battle fortress. However, Nystec XXV did not have any idea what he was up against - the most mobile army in the whole universe. Within the next few moments, the Droid Armies had been outnumbered heavily, due to the mobility of the enemy. Shots came from everywhere, effectively wiping the battlefield clean of droids. The droids did not even have any time to retaliate, and within half a Triforite Year, the entire Technological Triforite Army was in ruins. End of the War Treaty of Kelosian Peace On the 60,100th Triforite Year, Kelosian Ministers from all over Crystaldeep came to negotiate peace. The terms are: *The Empire of Vendi will cease to invade the Kingdom of Triforite in Tarcia. *The Kingdom of Triforite will force its King to abdicate. *The Kingdom of Triforite will pay reparitions to the Empire of Vendi *The Kingdom of Triforite will give up half of Tarcia to the Empire of Vendi and the UNATA which will set up an overseeing government on North Astion. *The Kingdom of Triforite will give up all claims on North Astion. *The Kingdom of Triforite will immediately withdraw its army and 50% of it is to be surrendered to the Stellar Corps. *The Imperial National Congress of the Kingdom of Triforite is to be reformed. *The Bureaucratic Association for Tarcian Affairs is to be dismissed. All terms mentioned must be done with immediate effect otherwise peace will not be negotiated. The treaty was signed and peace was returned once agin to the Kelos Sector. Category:Triforite Category:Crystaldeep Category:Vendian Empire